DragonBall GU Episode 5
by LinkGoku
Summary: 5th episode of my saga


DragonBall GU Episode 5 Losing Battle

Last time on DragonBall GU. The finals to the tournament has begun, and with every match followed by every win we come too Gohan and Rena. Both begun the fight equally, matching each blow until Rena overpowered Gohan. As the fight went on, Rena's power became increasingly more stronger with every attack. And with a twist of fate, Gohan, destroyer of Cell, hero of earth…was killed in cold blood by Rena. Now as Rena and Sabu take off to a remote place to fight the hero's, 18 prepares to break the news to Videl and Chi-Chi and Vegeta takes off after the two aliens. Can Vegeta put an end to them, or will he meet the same fate? Find out on today's episode of DBGU!!!

At a remote island just South of the world tournament island.

Rena: Well now, this should be a perfect spot.

Sabu: We could have just did our business there.

Rena: Oh come on, you know how I feel about hurting people not involved.

Sabu: Yeah, yeah. Now…I wonder how long before…..ahhhh, never mind. One has already come.

Rena: Its that saiyan. Veveto or something like that.

Sabu: Its Vegeta, Rena…

Rena: Whatever…

Vegeta lands about 30 feet from them

Vegeta: So who wants to die first?

Rena: Ha.

Sabu: mmmm.

Vegeta: I have no feelings what so ever about what you did to that clowns son, but I will not let you go unchecked. You'll have to fight me.

Rena: …ha ha AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA. You?! What a waste of time.

Sabu: Careful Rena, something's different about this one. I sense evil in his heart.

Rena: And? We both agreed there was nothing special about him. We even saw his pitiful fight. 

Vegeta: If you think that's the limit to my power than you are even dumber than I thought. 

Vegeta powers up to super saiyan 2

Vegeta: Gohan may have lost, but I am not as sloppy as the pitiful excuse for a warrior!

Rena: Ha. Ill take care of the Sabu. 

Rena walks over to Vegeta and stops about 10 feet away from him.

Rena: So, you're a saiyan huh?

Vegeta: Yes you fool, what of it!

Rena: Interesting. So is it true that saiyans have a tendency to talk big but show no action?

Vegeta: What did you say!? I'll show you no action! Ahhhhhhhhhh.

Vegeta leaps into the air at Rena and delivers a kick to the side of his head. Rena, who did not moved let the blow hit. Only to smile at the failed effort of Vegeta's kick.

Vegeta!

Rena: Well, I guess I was right.

Rena grabs Vegeta's leg and smashes him into the ground. Laughing, he grabs him by the neck and lifts him in the air with ease. 

Rena: Well then, doesn't this look familiar? Ahhahah. You'll die the same way saiyan!

?: I don't think so!!! Tri-Beam HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Rena: Huh?

A blast hits Rena dead on causing a huge explosion to surround his body. Tien comes into view in the air.

Tien: heavy breathing Tri-beam, HAAAA,…HAAAA…..HAAAA

Tien fires his tri-beam multiple times at Rena cause even more explosions and smoke to rise. 

Tien: gasp To much. I have to stop or I'll use all of my life energy. Vegeta, are you ok?

Vegeta: Shut fool and look!

Tien goes to look where Vegeta is pointing.

Tien: gasp What!?

Out of the smoke Rena stands, with the same look he had when he killed Gohan.

Rena: And just what the hell was that supposed to be? You cant tell me that was supposed to end my life. FOOL!

Rena takes off right at Tien.

Rena: Your pitiful life will be mine!

Rena throws out a punch connecting with Tien's jaw. Tien goes flying backward and stops. Blood in coming out of his mouth. 

Tien: Ahhhh. Damn it. I didn't even see him coming. How could he be so fast. Wait, where is he.

Rena: I'm here.

Rena is upside down above Tien smiling. Tien cant even feel his power level its so high. 

Rena: So…you scared yet, boy?

Tien: Boy! Ahhhhhhhhhh. 

Tien backs off a bit and begins to perform an old technique of his.

Tien: Split form!

Four identical Tien's form in front of Rena, who continues to be unmoved by Tien's power.

Rena: Psst. It wont work. 

Tien's all together: We'll see about that!

All the Tien's fly at Rena and begin punching at him, but Rena is dodging every fist without breaking a sweat. Then Rena grabs two Tien's and shoots them away from him with energy blasts from his hands. As this happens the other 2 Tien's jump in front of Rena and perform another move.

Tien's: SOLAR FLARE!!!!!!

The 2 Tien's use solar flare at close range to Rena. Blinded, Rena begins to swing randomly missing all the Tien's. 

Rena: WHAT!? WHAT IS THIS. AH, I CANT SEE!

The Tien's take the chance they wanted and begin to beat on Rena. One Tien kicks the back of his head sending him to another Tien that drives his knee into Rena's stomach then kicks him to another Tien that smashes him down with his fists to the last Tien who grabs him and gives him a fast punch attack to his chest sending him crashing down into a mountain side which crumbles. Vegeta then stands facing where Rena just crashed.

Vegeta: HEY FREAK! REMEMBER ME, IVE GOT SOMETHING FOR YA!

Vegeta holds his hands to the front of him with both wrist together. He begins to power up

Vegeta: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. You should have never came here. FINAL FLASH!!!

Vegeta fires his final flash at the rubble where Rena lies. The blast nails the rubble causing a massive explosion to take place. Tien fuses back to one again and watches the smoke rise up. 

Tien: Yes, alright we did it!

Vegeta: heavy breathing ha, Hahahha. 

A few miles from the remote island. A huge explosion is seen.

?: Trunks what was that?

Trunks: I don't know Drawers but I'm betting the fight has started without us. Come on we have to get there now!

Drawers: I can feel dad all the way over here. He's so strong.

Trunks: smiles You haven't even come close to feeling how strong he can get. Now lets move.

Meanwhile, at Chi-Chi's home.

Chi-Chi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A woman comes running out of the house up to Chi-Chi. Videl.

Videl: Chi-chi what's wrong, what is……Shocked gasp Gohan?…

She jumps down near Gohan's body and begins to cry.

Videl: Gohan…Gohan, no…..GOHAN!!!!

18 tries to restrain Videl.

18: Videl you have to calm down, please. I know it hurts but we can use the dragonballs to bring him back. 

Videl: But the dragonballs are gone 18, they left with Goku. Cries again

Chi-chi: She's right, he's gone. He cant come back now. No…my baby. 

Back to the battle field.

Vegeta: So what do you think of that you freak. Your body guard didn't even stand a chance.

Sabu: smiles

Out of the smoke.

Rena: Tell me saiyan. Your power, is it always low or are you just weak.

Vegeta: What!

Rena: ha ha ha.

Rena comes walking out of what once was a mountain and is shown with marks on him but nothing serious. 

Rena: You ruined my cloths, ill ruin your face!

Rena charges at Vegeta at break neck speed and grabs his face along the way. As he continues to run while holding Vegeta, another mountain comes to view and Rena heads towards it.

BOOOOOOOOM, the mountain cracks in half as Rena runs through it with Vegeta held in front of him.

Vegeta: Ahhhhhhhhhh

Rena then jumps into the air and grabs Vegeta's feet while still holding his face and falls back to the ground. He lands on top of Vegeta's back still holding what he was holding. Bending Vegeta backwards at the spine. Cracks can be herd coming from Vegeta as he yells out in pain.

Vegeta: Ahhhh crack AHHHHHHH.

Trunks and Drawers finally arrive to the battle field.

Trunks: Let him go!

Trunks fly right at Rena and throws a punch at his face but Rena just catches it without even looking at him.

Rena: Foolish. You should know, I don't like sucker punches.

Rena throws Trunks by his hand away from him. Then he lets go of Vegeta and kicks him over at Trunks. Unconscious, Vegeta turns back to normal and is out for the count. 

Trunks: Dad! Hold on dad you'll be fine. Darn it! We aren't going to let you get away!

Rena: And what are you going to do huh? Son of Vegeta.

Drawers lands near his brother and dad.

Drawers: How did he know that Trunks?

Trunks: How did you know that?!

Rena: Your blood, smells of his own. So does the young one there. His other son I asume.

Drawers: Its none of your business, ugly!

Rena: ugly?….

Drawers: Yeah!

Rena: Hmmm, obviously a silly human put down. It doesn't bother me. Soon, none of this planets ways will live. So says the Diamond of Cryoshak!

Drawers: Diamond? What diamond?

Rena: Never you mind. All I want to know is…wait…..boy! What's this stone you found!?

Drawers: Huh? How do you know I found a stone, huh?!

Rena: Your mind is an open book spilling its secrets. I know you found a stone, where is it now!

Drawers reaches into his pockets and pulls out the stone.

Rena: That's it! Its already chosen its body! But why the young one.

Trunks: What? What do you mean its body?

Sabu comes over now, with Tien's knocked out body.

Sabu: Ahhhh, the Diamond! And its body. Fantastic.

Rena: A thousand years and its body is a child.

Sabu: Don't question its power Rena, it knows what it needs.

Trunks: I don't know what your talking about but there is nothing going to happen to Drawers. 

Rena: Oh really, nothings happened to him huh? No sudden explosion of power, lose of personality, lose of control within him?

Trunks!

Rena: Just as I thought, its already happened. Perfect!

Vegeta's down, so is Tien. The stone has finally been reveled as the Diamond of Cryoshak. The powerful Rena has proven to be to much of a match for any of the hero's of earth. Can Trunks and Drawers take it from here. And what of Drawers? Has he really been taken over by this mysterious source within the diamond? Something strange has already happened once, will it happen again? Find out next time on DragonBall GU. 


End file.
